When 4 Worlds Collide
by ArtLovingTeaAddict
Summary: Minato is a famous actor and lonely. Naruto is a high-school student who secretly works as a prostitute. Sasuke is  in a relationship with his brother. Itachi is cheating on Sasuke. Things slowly go wrong and 4 worlds collide. Mina/Naru, Ita/Sasu


**Title: **When 4 Worlds Collide

**Author: **ArtLovingTeaAddict

**Summary: **Minato is a famous actor and lonely. Naruto is a high-school student who secretly works as a prostitute and stripper. Sasuke is a high-school student and Naruto's best friend; he's in a relationship with his brother. Itachi is the head of Uchiha Corp., and is cheating on Sasuke. Everything slowly goes wrong and four worlds collide.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and it's characters, if I did I would be a genius, which I am sadly not. Good for me I _do _own this plot.

**Pairings: **Mina/Naru, Ita/Sasu

**Warnings: **Slash, underage drinking, students working as strippers and prostitutes, self-harm, violence, rape, incest, swearing.

**A/N: **Sooo jacka-doodle I finally convinced my lazy hands to type this into my computer. I prefer to write on paper…but you can't publish that…so, yeah… –.–  
>Anyway just that you know the warnings and pairings might change later in the story. Nothing<br>other than that for now.

Please enjoy my story & review.

And thank you to my lovely BETA Cannibal Incorporated.

* * *

><p><strong>Just some Facts:<strong>

My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm a 16-year-old high school student at Konoha High. My father works overtime to pay our bills on time. We live in a run-down apartment in the poorer part of Konoha. I secretly work as a prostitute and stripper in a club named _Golden Roze_. I earn about 1 000 US$ a month for stripping and between 200 and 500 US$ for every customer I bring to the back room. My father thinks I'm working at a convenience store, so I can only help him out with a little money. I don't really trust people except my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. I love my job, music and alcohol. I'm gay and single.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm a 16-year-old high school student at Konoha High. My parents died in a car crash and left their entire fortune, about 3.4 million US$, to my brother and me. I sometimes work at the "Golden Roze" when I have the time and feel like it. My brother doesn't know of this and thinks I'm an innocent virgin. I live in a mansion in the rich part of Konoha. I don't easily trust people except my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. I love sex and music. I'm gay and in a relationship with my brother.

My name is Itachi Uchiha; I'm 27 years old and head of Uchiha corp. My father left his position to me when he died in a car crash. I earn about 2.4 million US$ a month and go drinking with my friends every Saturday. I live in a mansion in the rich part of Konoha with my brother. I have a lot of friends but am always careful whom to trust. My best friend is a man named Kisame Hoshigaki. I love my job and weasels. I'm bi and in a relationship with my brother, whom I'm cheating on with a woman named Sachiko Haibara.

My name is Minato Namikaze; I'm 24 years old and work as an actor. I cut off all contact to my family when they opposed to me being an actor when I was barely 18. I earn about 1.5 million US$ a month. I'm currently acting as the lead role in a movie named "Winter Wonders and Summer Love" and live in an apartment in the rich part of Konoha. I don't trust people, since most of them want my money. I love acting and wine. I'm bi and single, though I have one-night-stands every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- A Fucked-up Day<strong>

Autumn

Naruto:

I woke up by the rain hitting my window and pulled my head up from under my covers sleepily.

I looked at my alarm clock, which said 6:30 a.m. So I still had a half an hour until I'd have to get up. I groaned thinking about how wet and muddy I would get in gym-class today; our teacher loved to torture us and send us outside by storm, rain, wind and whatever else there was!

I somehow got a hold of my headphones and cell-phone without getting out of bed, and decided to spend the rest of my time in bed listening to music.

I was just enjoying the song "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey, as the annoying and shrill ringing brought me out of my trance.

Muttering some curses I turned off my alarm clock and climbed out of bed, getting ready for school.

After getting dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, which was as always untameable, I fixed myself a simple breakfast, which consisted of some toast, scrambled eggs and a cup of cheap black tea with lots of milk.

I may have been American but I did enjoy my tea.

A quick glance at the clock told me that I was starting to run late, so I quickly ate my toast and eggs and gulped down my tea, effectively burning my tongue.

Ignoring the hot burning in my mouth I hastily packed my things and ran to school.

* * *

><p>Sasuke:<p>

I groaned as I heard the sound of rain violently hitting my window. I sat up and glared at my alarm clock and felt it glare right back at me. Yes, unfortunately that was possible.

It said 5:49 a.m. so I quickly let the clock go and went back to sleep.

I ran as quickly as I could, my feet echoing on the gray house walls, their shouts in my back, driving me to go faster. I could hear them getting closer and a knowing shiver shook my body, like an ice-cold hand gliding down my back.

I looked back, my eyes widening in horror. They were so _close_.

I looked forward and abruptly stopped, gasping and panting for breath.

'No…oh please god…'

There was a huge gray wall that kept me from escaping from my followers.

I suddenly felt a hot and sticky hand on my arm, holding me in place. I tried to struggle but the man pushed me into the wall in front of me.

"STOP IT! LET ME– MPH!" He put a sweaty hand over my mouth, which made me gag.

By now the others caught up with us and the two other men, one thin with ugly greasy hair and the other an average salesman who actually looked quite decent, came up to us.

Leaning down to me the salesman whispered "…" to me, and my eyes widened at the smirk that played on his lips as he said those words.

I struggled to get out of the man's grip but he just held me there without effort.

"Please…no…don't…don't…NOOOOOO–"

I woke up covered in sweat, panting.

Gripping my dark blue sheets, I willed myself to calm down.

Once calm enough to think properly I took a look at my clock. My eyes widened in panic at the little numbers on my alarm: it was 7:13 a.m. And I needed to be in school at 8 a.m.

I rushed out of bed and quickly grabbed some clothes of the floor which seemed semi clean. Running to the bathroom I brushed my hair and looked for my toothbrush. Not finding it, I took

my brother's. Mumbling something that sounded like "sorry", I put on some toothpaste and started to vigorously brush my teeth.

"Hey! That's mine, Sasuke," my brother said, coming into the bathroom with irritation written on his face.

I stopped and stared into the mirror at my brother without a shirt on before reminding myself I needed to hurry.

I turned to give him the "Duh-look" and rolled my eyes. I spit into the sink and turned back to him, my breath hitching at how close he suddenly was. "I…uh, couldn't find my–mhhh," I softly moaned into the kiss, my brother gave me. I looked up at him with clouded eyes.

He never did anything more but kiss me, and honestly it was starting to frustrate me.

"Aren't you late for school?" Itachi asked in an amused voice.

"Shit…" I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a toast and an apple and was about to start out the door.

"Sasuke you do realize you have no shoes on, don't you?" Itachi asked smirking at me.

I blushed as I looked to my feat, bending down and quickly putting on my black Converse.

"Good?" I asked my brother, who just raised one of his perfect eyebrows and chuckled at my irritated face. I huffed and took my school bag from beside the door.

I walked out the door only to turn back and flip Itachi the bird, who was, much to my dislike, still laughing under his breath.

* * *

><p>Naruto:<p>

Great, I just arrived at school and was soaked to the bone. Shaking my hair, I made my way through the crowd, hurrying to the lockers. When I finally reached mine, it surprised me to see a pink haired girl in front it.

"Haruno, your…umm…"

Her fingers lightly pressed against my lips, softly silencing me. I looked at the girl leaning lightly against my locker, Sakura Haruno; she had light-pink hair and sparkling green eyes. Soft, creamy skin and beautiful features, her lips were shiny with lip-gloss, her eyelids were heavy with baby blue eye shadow and her cheeks were red with rouge. She was a beautiful girl, but with all the make-up on she looked so unattractive I almost felt sad for her. Almost that is. The girl was a bitch; always trying to seduce me, thinking that if she succeeded, Sasuke would lay to her feet, begging her to be his girlfriend. I snorted and rolled my eyes, while removing her fingers from my mouth. Just because I was Sasuke's friend didn't mean he would lay at her feat as soon as she had me."Naruto~" she said in her "sexy" voice, batting her fake eyelashes at me.

"What?" I asked back, irritated at my wet clothes and the girl blocking my way. I sent her one of my nastiest glares, warning her.

She huffed and finally went away; at least she had learned her lesson from last time.

A week ago I was late to art class, which was my favorite, and she kept me in the hallway for ten minuets, telling me how good we would be together and how much she loved me. So standing there listening to her rant, I snapped at her, how ugly she was and that Sasuke would never want to be with her, and neither would I. After that she still didn't stop and carried on about how mean I was and that I was just lying because I didn't want to be uncool and on, and on. When she started on how beautiful she was and that every boy including Sasuke loved her, I got enough and slapped her.

"Get it already, not every fucking boy wants to be with a fake Barbie like you!" I growled at her and she quickly ran away. That was one of the best moments in my life.

I jumped when somebody grabbed me from behind and laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Sasuke." I said with an irritated voice.

My best friend smirked at me "You should stop drooling over Sakura. You're going to hurt my feelings,"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I wasn't drooling over her, Sasuke, and you have Itachi. Plus, when the hell did you start calling Haruno, Sakura?" I wasn't really in the mood for joking today.

"Whoa, calm down. I was joking. And as for Itachi, his work is _always _more important than me, Naru. You should know that by now," he said in a somewhat sad voice, whispering the last sentence. Sasuke and me had been friends since kindergarten, and I hated hurting Sasuke. Since we both had screwed up childhoods, we knew exactly how it was to be betrayed and broken.

"Sorry man, just a bad day, for me," I apologized to him. "And about Itachi, I'll help you get him round ok? You still don't do anything else but cuddle and kiss, do you?" I started to get my books for the next few lessons out of my locker.

Opening the one next to mine, which he bribed the school director for in order to get, he also took out his books and replied; "Yeah it's starting to frustrate me. Most of the time he's at work, and when he comes home he's so tired he literally passes out on the couch or his bed! When he's at home, and for once doesn't sleep or work, then all we do is kiss and cuddle to a movie or something!" I raised my eyebrows, at him, in question.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing just thinking I'm not the only one in a bad mood. And", I said as he opened his mouth to disagree, "Maybe you should just tell him what you want."

He closed his mouth and frowned.

"I know I should tell him, but somehow I'm still hoping that he notices what I want on his own, and our nonexistent sex-life isn't really the only problem. it's more like work is all that matters to him, and I sometimes have the feeling he does it on purpose." He finished and we started walking to our biology class.

I didn't really know what to say to that, so we just chatted a bit as we walked on. Despite me nearly coming late, we somehow made it into class five minuets early. We took our seats and started to look over the notes we took from the last lesson. I really liked biology, since I switched to Advanced Sophomore Biology and our teacher Kabuto-sensei actually knew what he was talking

about.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Okay, get into your seats and pay attention. Class is starting." He started the lesson like always and Sasuke and I both started to concentrate on the teacher talking and taking notes.

Suddenly the girl in front of us leaned back and quickly put a note in front of Sasuke. She blushed and quickly turned back. Sasuke groaned softly and I gave him a questioning look. He gave me the note and softly asked if someone could even read this.

I looked at the little piece of paper and nearly burst out laughing, in horrible handwriting it said: _luvly sasu i luv u an realy want to be ur girl pls tel me ok?_

"What the hell is this?" I asked my best friend.

"Apparently a love letter," he answered with a grin. I shook my head, people really don't care about spelling and stuff when writing notes like these but _this _is embarrassing.

The bell rang shortly after and three quarters of the class immediately hurried out the door. Sasuke and I slowly packed our stuff in silence and started to walk out of class, chatting happily.

I noted Sasuke was a little pale and sweating lightly. "Are you ok? You're looking a little pale…Don't tell me you caught a cold in the rain?" I asked him, concern lacing my voice. He frowned

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little dizzy,"

I put my hand to his forehead and quickly pulled it away.

"God, you're burning Sasuke. Go home and sleep a bit; I'll tell the teacher," I said in a stern voice.

"But–" he started, but I cut him off with a 'no buts' and a glare. We argued a bit more but I finally won when he had a coughing fit and I had to go to class.

"I'll come over later before work, okay?" I said as I started to walk to class.

"Okay, see you later."

I ran to English class, skidded to a stop and knocked before walking in. Seeing I was a little late, Iruka-sensei had already started the lesson. "Naruto? So you _finally _give us the honor of gracing us with your presence," he said to me in an angry voice.

Biting my bottom lip I started towards the teachers desk, ignoring the giggles and mocking smirks thrown my way. Stopping in front of Iruka-sensei I said "I'm sorry I'm late but my friend, Sasuke Uchiha, felt sick and I had to bring him to the infirmary."

Looking at me, he nodded and told me to get into my seat, most of his anger gone.

The lesson went by rather quick and the bell rang to lunch break.

Everybody started to quickly grab his or her stuff and shuffle towards the door.

"STOP!" The brown haired teacher yelled holding up both of his hands.

The whole class instantly froze and listened.

"You're to read until chapter 11 and sum up everything in a report from chapter 1, until Monday. Have a nice weekend; class dismissed," He sternly looked at some slackers as he said Monday.

The class groaned and hurried out the door.

I sighed and made my way to the lockers, quickly throwing my books into mine, before going to the cafeteria.

Entering, I made my way to the Lunch Lady and got myself a slice of pizza, a salad, and a bottle of water.

Having everything I wanted I looked around for a place to sit.  
>It's always a bit difficult for me to find a seat without Sasuke, since I'm not that popular.<p>

After a few minuets of searching and receiving glares, I gave up and sat on the floor with the goths.

I liked the goths, they were quiet and outcasts, and the leader, Gaara, was his art-partner when they had to pair up.  
>The redhead's art was amazing, and we shared the same taste in artists; stuff like Van Gogh and Claude Monet.<p>

"Can I?" I asked with a small smile.  
>He looked up at me from his sketchbook and nodded, gesturing for me to sit next to him.<p>

We weren't friends, but not strangers either, something in between I guess, but we both enjoyed each others company once in a while.

Silently eating my pizza I looked around the cafeteria while thinking of my job; I had two customers today, both men and middle aged, married I guessed.  
>I didn't like those kind of men, they were mostly perverted and did things with us they couldn't with their wives. Like toys, for example, or S&amp;M. I didn't mind the toys but I wasn't really in for S&amp;M.<br>I didn't have to strip today, Lion and Bunny had their _special _performance today. Meaning a hot and steamy lesbian show for our perverted male customers.

We all had code names at the club so that stalkers had a harder time tracking us and finding out about our lives. About a year ago a girl named Van Anua was stalked by a frequent customer of hers. The guy found out about her private life and started blackmailing her. First with harmless shit but after a while it got more and more serious. In the end she couldn't take it anymore and hung herself in her room.

So to partly prevent stalkers the GR started with the code names. At the same time, it also got a lot harder for the police to find out about our prostitution since a lot of us were underage and working there illegally, for whatever reason.  
>I was quite surprised when I found that Sasuke and I weren't the only students from Konoha High working at the <em>Golden Roze<em>.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend and rival, worked there as Lion, and Hinata Hyuuga worked there as Bunny. She liked to play shy at school, but in reality, she was a pretty open and energetic person. She was friends-with-benefits with Ino, since they're both lesbian, but I think there was a bit more going on than that.  
>And Haku (I never asked for his last name) was a student who graduated last year. His code name was Princess and he still worked there even after graduating since his parents threw him out for being a transvestite, and he needed to pay his university bills.<p>

In reality, Haku just liked sex and needed money, especially after he came out to his parents.

Those were the students from Konoha High, but there were seven more students from other schools.

I never asked where they were from, and no one really cared about that there anyway.

When we worked we were all the same; screwed up.  
>We all decided to do this job and most of us loved it.<br>It brought in a lot of money, which was always good, and sex, meaning pleasure. Plus most of us liked the risk, the excitement of doing something forbidden.

Hinata, for example, came from the great Hyuuga clan; if she got caught… boy, that would end ugly. She always hated to be in the shadow of her cousin, making everybody think she was shy and stupid, a good for nothing. Her father never really paid attention to her but rather to Neji, the perfect son he had never had. They had adopted him when his mother left his father, who had died shortly after from cancer.

Ino had parents who thought they knew everything about their child and knew what was best for her. They had always made the decisions for her and after doing something forbidden for the first time, she fell in love with the thrill. Her parents were over baring and paranoid: only a little cold could end with a trip to the hospital because she had coughed a bit too hard.

I loved pleasure; it didn't matter if it was sexual pleasure or the pleasure of eating or drinking something good. I loved any form of pleasure, and since I needed the money for the things I wanted, what better way to get it than by doing something I love? I gave my dad the amount of money I would earn at a convenience store every month and buy things I needed with the rest.  
>Dad still worked over time, always had, and as a result had neglected me, where I supposed my need for pleasure came from. I knew he felt bad for leaving me alone so often, but I couldn't blame him for it. He worked really hard to get me into a good school, to secure me a good future. He did so much for me, so I also decided to work hard. Not only at my job but also at school and at home. I did the housework and made sure there would always be a meal on the table when he came and left. I loved the meals with Dad; it was the only time we could really talk, and we both enjoyed each other's company. That was a type pleasure for me, and for a long time it had been satisfying. Of course, I hit puberty making me crave sex, or something similar. Soon I found out about masturbation and got addicted to the feeling but of course I wanted more. I went to Sasuke for help, who had a little more experience with these type of things since his brother explained it to him. That's when I found out about sex.<p>

I was twelve when I had sex for the first time.  
>Sasuke and I had screwed around before but had never taken things so far until then. It was amazing, mind blowing, for both of us, even though I was on top, I felt pleasure like never before. We did it a few more times together but stopped when we found older men who would even pay to fuck us.<p>

We loved the feeling of big, hot cocks pounding into us without mercy.  
>That went on until we were fourteen and we found out about the <em>Golden Roze. <em>There were rumors about the owner hiring underage kids to strip and _entertain _the customers.

We were curious and decided to pay a visit. So they asked us a few questions, like if we were virgins, and if we did it with guys before, did we like sex and so on.  
>After answering them we were asked if we wanted to try out working there.<br>At first we hesitated, thinking about the dangers and the consequences but said yes after being assured of our safety. They explained how everything worked and told us to always, _always _use protection. If we didn't we would be fired.  
>We learned about different techniques and how to strip. We were also taught basic self defense to protect ourselves from attackers or stalkers who, from what we learned were under no circumstances merciful. When we started to work and I got my first customer, I was so nervous. Luckily the owner was a nice lady and gave us both customers whom she trusted and knew wouldn't do anything extreme. They were two nice men, who seemed to like us. They were both very friendly, and we became friends after they came a few times, always picking us.<p>

"Naruto," Gaara's voice brought me back to reality and I looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Lunch is nearly over. You should finish up," He looked at me with an expressionless face. I quickly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and hurriedly ate the rest of my lunch.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys," I said as I stood up.  
>Gaara nodded and turned back to his sketchbook.<p>

Leaving the cafeteria, I strolled down the hall towards the lockers; I had P.E. next, and Gui-sensei had said to come early today since we'd be racing.

Coming to a halt by the lockers, I looked at the little numbers, looking for mine. Finding it, I tore it open and got out my sports clothes.  
>I dug through my books trying to find my running shoes, when a voice made me freeze.<p>

"Well, well, look who we have here. The blonde idiot friend of the Uchiha prick," Kiba Inuzuka laughed, "Where's your precious bodyguard?"

He was a member of Neji's gang, which consisted of him as the leader, Tayuya as his girlfriend, Kiba as his "guard" and Ukon and Sakon as his "fighters".

Unfortunately for me, they made it their mission to beat me up whenever they could, meaning when Sasuke wasn't around. I could always use self defense and get away but Neji and his gang weren't stalkers or attackers who I could run away from and later have them hunted down and taken care of. No, they were bullies and they bullied me; meaning if something happened to them, it could easily be associated with me, and if I hurt one of them now then they would come back and have their revenge the next day.

'Fuck' I thought, "Guys, it's been really nice seeing you again, but sadly, I have to go,"

Grabbing my stuff, I tried to run but Neji caught my collar and pulled me into his chest. Hissing into my ear, Neji crushed my body with his arm, making me choke.

"Oh no you don't, Uzumaki. We still have unfinished business from last time, remember?"

He was pissed, royally so, and I knew why. I had ratted him out to the teachers the last time I had gotten beaten up. I should have kept my mouth shut, I shouldn't have said anything when they asked but I was scared. I hated the thought of not being able to do anything when in reality I could. 'Too late, idiot' I thought as the first punch was delivered to my stomach. I leaned over and tears sprung to my eyes. Neji let me go and I fell to the floor. I lay there curled up, waiting for the kicks to my stomach and sides to stop.

They laughed, they joked, all while using me as their punching bag.

Why? No reason. They just felt like it.

More kicks and punches rained over my body and the beating went on and on, it seemed like hours to me. Finally they stopped and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. They all spat once at my bloody form that lay crumbled on the floor and stalked off laughing. I tried to get up as quickly as possible at the sound of chatting coming my way. Once up, I quickly put my stuff back into my locker; there was no way in hell I would be going to P.E. and explain these injuries. I walked as fast as I could, trying to get outside and ignore my aching body.

'Seems like I'll be skipping the rest of the day' I thought bitterly as I made my way home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke:<p>

I looked after Naruto as he sprinted away for his next lesson and sighed.

'I guess he's right. I feel like crap,' I thought while I searched for my cell-phone.

Finding it, I looked at the display; no battery. Fuck. This so wasn't my day.

I huffed and made my way through the quiet halls.

Seemed like I'd be getting home on my own.

I walked through the streets, looking into shop windows and enjoying the coolness the autumn air brought. I finally reached the train station and waited for the right one to come.  
>Two minutes later I was on the train, sitting down in exhaustion, and got out my iPod. I listened to my favorite playlist for half an hour and nearly missed my stop. Swearing under my breath, I quickly walked the last five minutes to the Uchiha mansion. Finally, standing on the front porch, I took a deep breath. I was dead on my feat by now, almost falling asleep on the spot.<p>

I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my keys, unlocking the door.

I froze at the sight before me; there were clothes everywhere.

'_Wha-?' _

And for a moment, I could just stand there. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and opened them again, hoping I was just imagining things and the clothes on the floor would disappear. I breathed out, they were still here. _Why_ were they still here?

I grew curious and somewhat regained my senses. I took a shaky step into the hall and looked around. Itachi's sweater lay on the floor, a coat not too far. A _woman's _coat.

'_What the heck?'_

I took a few more steps into the living room. Two glasses filled with a last bit of red wine stood on the floor, and a white dress shirt was draped over the arm of the sofa. Itachi's. A baby blue long sleeve blouse lay next to the wine glasses. A woman's.

_'WHY IS THERE WOMAN'S CLOTHING IN OUR LIVING ROOM?' _Now,I panicked.

I knew exactly why. I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

I started to cry silently and made my way around the sofa, to the stairs and up to the hall. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't; I _refused_.

I stepped on something and looked down. A bra. A soft pink bra.  
>I looked further. In front of Itachi's office lay a pair of sexy lingerie in the same pink as the bra. The door was slightly open and I could hear moans coming from the room.<p>

All my senses screamed at me to go, turn away, to _not look_. I did anyway; I had to know if it was true. I needed to know if Itachi was cheating on me.

I slowly took a step towards the white door. And another and another, until I was peeking through the almost closed door. What I saw made me sick; there was a woman sitting on Itachi's desk, moaning, moaning like he belonged to her. And he did. Realization crashed into me, making me sob. Itachi hadn't _not_ noticed my desire to have sex with him; he just didn't want me.

He had her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_Wow, I'm such a bitch. *cuddles Sasu*. Don't worry it'll all get better soon…or maybe later._

_So I hope you liked the first chapter of W4WC, I know there's a lot of explaining in this chapter, hope I didn't bore you. And I realize I probably have some really stupid mistakes in there, but please forgive me, I'm only half English and live in Vienna, so meh. But if you want to point something out, please do. :)_

_Yeah anyway, please review, I need at least six reviews to continue this story, ok? Thank you._

_ArtLovingTeaAddict_


End file.
